


Approval Not Needed, But Gladly Accepted

by mochegato



Series: If Love Is Pain [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Roy tells Oliver he's dating Marinette
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Roy Harper
Series: If Love Is Pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205897
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Approval Not Needed, But Gladly Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a bonus scene I couldn't get out of my head

Roy picked Lian up and settled her on his hip, nuzzling into her head until she squealed in delight. “Thanks again Oliver, Dinah. I really appreciate you guys watching her for me.”

“How is Jason doing?” Dinah asked, brushing hair out of Lian’s eyes.

“Oh, uh... Okay, I guess,” Roy answered sheepishly. “I didn’t really... see him today.”

Oliver furrowed his brow at Roy. “Roy... You said...”

“Speaking of which,” Roy cut Oliver off before he could get too worked up, “can one or both of you watch Lian Wendesday?”

“Sure, Roy. What’s up?” Dinah answered with a pointed look at Oliver.

“Got a date... with Marinette,” Roy answered, a blush lighting up his face.

“Wait...” Oliver’s eyes brightened immediately, his frown morphing into a grin. “ _Marinette_ Marinette?” He held his hand about chest level for him. “Dupain-Cheng, Marinette?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Yes, _that_ Marinette. And don’t let her see you suggesting she’s that short. She’ll kick you in the shins. Even if that was taller than she actually is.” He chuckled at the thought.

“When did this happen?” Dinah asked, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

Roy rubbed the back of his neck. “Just last night. That’s why I didn’t make it to the garage with Jason today. I was with her all day... and night.”

Dinah squealed in excitement and jumped up and down. “That’s awesome, Roy! How did it happen?”

“Oh... um...” Roy eyed Lian apprehensively, trying to figure out how to word his response. “She broke up with the as...,” he looked at Lian and grimaced, “uh... _guy_ she was dating yesterday and came over to commiserate. After a few drinks we admitted that we actually liked each other for a while now and... well, you know.” He looked at the ground embarrassed to talk about that part of his and Marinette’s relationship with them. 

He’d discussed sex with his girlfriends with Oliver before but it was always to throw it in his face, with the intent to make him uncomfortable or upset or even to make him disappointed in Roy. But this time was special. Marinette was special. He didn’t want to expose that part of their relationship to anyone else. It was just for them.

“So... yeah. We decided we would start dating,” he gave them a sheepish smile. “She’s my girlfriend,” he admitted proudly.

“You and Mari are dating?” Lian asked excitedly, bouncing on his hip. “Is she going to be my new mom?”

Roy cringed a bit. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. This will be our first date.”

“You go on and get ahead of yourself. Call her Maman, she’ll love it,” Oliver encouraged her with a smirk.

“Ollie!” Dinah slapped his shoulder. 

“Let’s try not to scare away the most amazing woman I’ve ever met, please,” Roy begged him.

“Fine. We’ll tone it down,” Oliver promised exasperation lacing his tone. “But any time you need us to watch Lian, just let us know. Any time... at all,” he reiterated with emphasis.

“I take it you approve?” Roy asked nervously. It wasn’t that he needed Oliver’s approval or even sought it, but it would be nice to know he had it.

“We definitely approve,” Oliver assured him.

“We think you two will be really good together,” Dinah chimed in.

Roy let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank you. I think we will be too. All three of us.” He hugged Lian closer with a happy sigh. He looked back at Oliver and Dinah. “Can you be there at 5 Wednesday?”

“See you then,” Oliver nodded, clapping Roy on the back. “See you then too, princess.” He tickled Lian, making her giggle.

Oliver watched with a broad smile as Roy drove away. As soon as they were out of sight, he pulled out his phone. “Hey Bruce. How’re you doing?” He paused for a moment to let him answer before cutting him off. “Actually, I don’t care. Guess what I found out today? Stop trying to guess. It was rhetorical. Roy’s dating Marinette.” Bruce’s response was loud enough to force Oliver to pull the phone away from his ear. 

“That’s right Brucie Boy. She’s dating _Roy_. You know the rules. You can’t interfere. Your kids missed their shot. And judging on how Lian reacted to the news, I anticipate a proposal within the year. You know what that means.” Oliver’s devious smile would have rivaled the Joker’s. “See ya, Brucie. I have a song to choose.” He hung up and whistled as he sauntered into the mansion. He didn’t know exactly when, but sometime within the year, Batman was going to give a performance to remember for the entire Justice League.


End file.
